Valley of the Silver Glass
Theme Song Theme Song: Male Lead Rap;Pokemon,we are the masters. Travel everywhere,going faster. Even though we won't always win,our adventures will never end. Female Lead Rap:We will catch them all,no feat is too small. Champion,Elite Four and Gym leaders. Our potentail can't be measured with meters. Male and Female Lead Rap: It's Pokemon,Pokemon. Our advnetures go above and beyond. Grab your rival and friends. And let your Journey begin. Pokémon. ---- The League The league much more than simple championsip,it's also a week long festival. One that let's trainers get to know each other through interaction. ---- League Info The Valley of the SIlver Glass League is an 2nd Pokémon contest owned by Burst the Fox on Mobius where Pokémon trainers battle to decide who is the top Trainer in all of Mobius. Each trainer must beat the 18 Pokémon Gyms available to be allowed to participate in the Pokémon tournament,where those have beat the gym leaders battle each other to get to the final challenge:the Elite Eight and 2 Champions. ---- The Days of the League Day 1. This is when you defeat the first of the nine gym leaders. Day 2. This is when you take part in Pokemon Contests to show off your Pokémon's talents. This is also when you enjoy Emerald City's amusement park. Day 3. This is when you defeat the last nine gym leaders. Day 4. This is the day that you interact and have non-important battles. This is also the day when you can participate in games to bond with your Pokémon and other trainers. Day 5. This is when those who defeated the gym leaders battle each other in a tournament to decide who gets to face the Elite Eight and the Champions. Only the prelims and semi-finals happen on this day. Day 6. This is when trainers who have made it to the finals, battle to decide the winner of the tournament. and, Day 7. this is when the winner of the tournament battles the Elite Eight and if successful, battles the 2 Champions who are the strongest in all of Mobius. ---- Gym Info There are eighteen gyms,each must be completed in order to go onto the next one. Each gym also has its own weather or lighting condition. ---- The Gym Leaders Each of the gym leaders are well known citizens of Mobius. They each reside in different places throughout Mobius ---- 1st Gym Leader:Blaze the Cat Residence:Soleanna. Badge:Burnt Badge. Type Preference:Fire. Weather or Lighting condition:Intense heat. Pokemon: Blaziken:Flare Blitz,Rock Smash,Blaze Kick,Sky Uppercut. Typhlosion:Eruption,Flamethrower,Lava Plume,Fire Blast. Charizard:Heat Wave,Wing Attack,Dragon Claw,Fire Fang. Infernape:Fire Spin,Clost Combat,Focus Punch,Flame Wheel. Emboar:Superpower,Fire Pledge,Fire Punch,Focus Blast. and. Delphox:Mystical Fire,Fire Blast,Psychic,Psyshock. ---- 2nd Gym Leader:Rouge the Bat Residence:Central City G.U.N Base. Badge:Typhoon Badge. Type Preference:Flying. Weather or Lighting condition:Blistering winds. Pokemon: Pidgeot:Air Slash,Wing Attack,Fly,Mirror Move. Noctowl:Air Slash,Hypnosis,Zen Headbutt,Aerial Ace. Braviary:Brave Bird,Whirlwind,Sky Drop,Slash. Staraptor:Close Combat,Aerial Ace,Fly,U-turn. Unfezant:Giga Impact,Sky Attack,Uproar,Pluck. Talonflame:Fly,Acrobatics,Flame Charge,Incinerate. ---- 3rd Gym Leader.Shadow the Hedgehog Residence:Emerald City Princess Academy. Badge:Night Badge. Type Preference;Dark. Weather or Lighting condition:Pitch black. Pokemon: Mightyena:Sucker Punch,Thief,Bite,Sand-attack. Zoroark:Night Daze,Nasty Plot,Night Slash,Foul Play. Umbreon:Assurance,Faint Attack,Pursuit,Moonlight. Houndoom:Nasty Plot,Crunch,Flamethrower,Fire Fang. Inkay:Night Slash,Psycho Cut,Psybeam,Dark Pulse. Pawniard:Night Slash,Torment,Metal Claw.Iron Head. ---- 4th Gym Leader.Cream the Rabbit Residence:Cream's House. Badge:Ordinary Badge. Type Prefernce:Normal. Weather or Lighting condition:None. Pokemon: Miltank:Heal Bell,Body Slam,Strength,Heabutt. Furfou:Tackle,Stomp,Hyper Beam,Double Team. Ambipom;:Last Resort,Double Hit,Swift,Cut. Bunnelby:Earthquake,Super Fang,Dig,Flail. Rattata:Endeavor,Double-edge,Hyper Fang,Swagger. Watchog:Slam,After You,Super Fang,Swords Dance. ---- 5th Gym Leader.Honey the Cat Residence:Spagonia. Badge:Belt Badge. Type Prefernce:Fighting. Weather or Lighting condition:Tornado. Pokemon: Sawk:Reversal,Close Combat,Quick Guard,Brick Break. Throh:Reversal,Superpower,Circle Throw,Storm Throw. Pangoro:Low Sweep,Hammer Arm,Crunch,Dark Pulse. Timburr:Superpower,Focus Punch,Dynamicpunch,Bulk Up. Hitmonchan:Close Combat,Counter,Detect,Vacuum Wave. Hitmonlee:Mega Kick,Blaze Kick,Rock Smash,Swagger. ---- 6th Gym Leader.Melody Prower Residence:Station Square. Badge:Fluttering Badge. Type Preference:Fairy. Weather or Lighting condition:Rainbow Light. Pokemon: Wigglytuff:Secret Power,Facade,Draining kiss,Dazzling Gleam. Azumarill:Surf,Waterfall,Misty Terrain,Charm. Mawile:Iron Head,Flash Cannon,Play Rough,Fairy Wind. Slurpuff:Play Rough,Draining Kiss,Fairy Wind,Dazzling Gleam. Aromatisse:Disarming Voice,Misty Terrain,Charm,Moonblast. Sylveon:Moonblast,Dazzling Gleam,Disarming Voice,Fairy Wind. ---- 7th Gym Leader.Skye Prower Residence;Tails' Workshop, Badge:Static Badge. Type Perference:Electric. Weather or Lighting condition:Super Bright. Pokemon: Raichu:Thunderbolt,Thundershock,Thunder Wave,Discharge. Dedenne:Charm,Play Rough,Nuzzle,Wild Charge. Plusle:Thunder,Charge,Spark,Charge Beam. Minun:Charge Beam,Spark,Charge,Thunder. Pachirisu:Discharge,Thunder Wave,Magnet Rise,Thundepunch. Emolga:Thunder Wave,Shock Wave,Air Slash,Acrobatics.' ---- 8th Gym Leader.Scourge the Hedgehog Residence:Moebus. Badge:Rage Badge. Type Perference:Dragon. Weather or Lighting condition:Hurricane. Pokemon: Dragonite:Draco Meteor,Wing Attack,Dragon Rush,Fly. Haxorus:Dragon Pulse,Dragon Claw,Dragon Tail,Dragon Pulse. Garchomp:Dragon Rage,Sand Tomb,Dragon Pulse,Earthquake. Goodra:Outrage,Dragon Breath,Dragon Tail,Dragon Pulse. Salamence:Draco Meteor,Defog,Fly,Dragon Breath. Hydreigon:Draco Meteor,Dragon Claw,Dragon Rush,Dragon Rage. ---- 9th Gym Leader. Charmy Bee Residence:Chaotix Detective Agency. Badge:Tiny Badge. Type Prefernce:Bug. Weather or Lighting condition:Honey falling. Pokemon: Butterfree:Bug Buzz,Tailwind,Silver,Wind and Gust. Ledian:U-Turn,Struggle Bug,Swagger and Aerial Ace. Forretress:Heavy Slam,Gyro ball,Struggle Bug and Bug Bite. Dustox:U-turn,Toxic,Gust and Silver wind. Vivillon,Archipelago Pattern:String Shot,Rage Powder,Powder and Hurricane. and, Vespiquen:Posion sting,Heal order,Destiny bond and Fury Cutter. ---- 10th Gym Leader.Epsio the Chameleon Residence:Seaside Hill. Badge:Ill Badge. Type Prefernce:Poison. Weather or Lighting condition:Purple Haze. Pokemon: Arbok:Gunk shot,Gastro acid,Toxic and Dark pulse. Swalot:Gunk shot,Sludge bomb,Seed bomb and Ice punch. Toxicroak:Rock smash,Poison jab,Brick break and Poison sting. Seviper:Poison jab,Mud slap,Fury cutter and Flamethrower. Skrelp:Scald,Venom drench,Acid armor and Aqua tail. and, Weezing:Sludge bomb,Shadow ball,Assurance and Sludge. ---- 11th Gym Leader.Vector the Crocdile Residence:Central City. Badge:Mineral Badge. Type Prefernce:Steel. Weather or Lighting condition:Strobe lights. Pokemon: Magneton:Gyro ball,Mirror shot,Magnet bomb and Zap cannon. Steelix:Iron tail,Stone edge,Flash cannon and Cut. Aggron:Metal burst,Heavy slam,Automize and Rock tomb. Registeel:Flash cannon,Iron head,Iron defense and Rain dance. Probopass:Stone edge,Rock slade,Sandstorm and Magnet bomb. and, Doublade:Shadow sneak,Metal sound,Night slash and Iron head. ---- 12th Gym Leader.Fiona the Fox Residence:Ozazas. Badge:Spooky Badge. Type Prefernce:Ghost. Weather or Lighting condition:Eerie Wind. Pokemon: Gengar:Nightmare,Shadow punch,Poison Jab and Shadow claw. Banette:Shadow sneak,Curse,Shadow ball and Grudge. Dusclops:Confuse ray,Atonish,Night shade and Payback. Mismagius:Thunder wave,Spite,Ominous wind and Swift. Pumpkaboo:Seed bomb,Bullet seed,Trick-or-treat and Double team. and, Phantump:Phantom force,Horn leech,Forest's curse and Grudge. ---- 13th Gym Leader.Rotor Residence:Knothole. Badge:Frost-bite Badge. Type Prefernce:Ice. Weather or Lighting condition:Hail storm. Pokemon: Dewgong:Sheer cold,Dive,Aqua Tail,Signal beam. Glalie:Blizzard,Ice beam,Avalance and Earthquake. Regice:Hammer arm,Ice beam,Zap cannon and Icy wind. Walerin:Hail,Ice fang,Brine andWaterfall. Froslass:Confuse ray,Blizzard,Giga impact and Ice punch. and, Avalugg:Hail,Frost breath,Mist and Mirror coat. ---- 14th Gym Leader.Rob O' the Hedge Residence:Mercia. Badge:Flora Badge. Type Prefernce:Grass. Weather or Lighting condition:Cherry Blossom storm. Pokemon: Seedot:Grass knot,Seed bomb,Synthesis and Worry seed. Bellossom:Solarbeam,Petal dance,Magical leaf and Sludge bomb. Sunflora:Leaf storm,Bullet seed,Sunny day and Energy ball. Cherrim:Solarbeam,Helping hand,Endure and Seed bomb. Deerling:Aromatherapy,Energy ball,Substitute and Giga drain. and,Skiddo:Leaf blade,Horn leech,Bulldoze,Surf. ---- 15th Gym Leader.Tiara Boobowski Residence:Chun-Nan. Badge:Tremor Badge. Type Prefernce:Ground. Weather or Lighting condition:Earthquake. Pokemon: Sandslash:Sandstorm, Sand tomb,Focus Punch and Sand attack. Dugtrio:Earthquake,Sucker punch,Atonish and Fissure. Marowak:Bone rush,Bonemerang,Rock climb and Ancientpower. Trapinch:Strength,Rock Smash,Bulldoze and Struggle Bug. Drilbur:Fissure,Drill run,Dig and Slash. and, Diggersby:Doubleslap, Take Down, Rollout and Rock Smash. ---- 16th Gym Leader.Helen Residence:Green Hill Zone. Badge:Mind Badge. Type Prefernce:Psychic. Weather or Lighting condition:Sunset. Pokemon: Alakazam:Trick,Psychic,Psybeam and Hypnosis. Hypno:Future sight,Zen headbutt,Psychic and Psybeam. Unknown H:Hidden Power.Chingling:Trick room,Hypnosis,Dream Eater and Secret power. Wobbufett;Destiny Bond,Safeguard,Charm and Counter. Beheeyem:Wonder room,Synchronoise,Power Spilt and Psychock. and, Meowstic Male:Misty Terrain,Role play,Psychic and Psyshock. ---- 17th Gym Leader.Danny Residence:Chaos City. Badge:Rocky Badge. Type Prefernce:Rock. Weather or Lighting condition:Pebbles falling. Pokemon: Sudowoodo:Rock tomb,Rock slide,Hammer arm and Rock smash. Regirock:Stone edge,Zap cannon,Charge beam and Ancientpower. Rampardos:Head smash,Screech,Whirlpool and Stealh rock. Gigalith:Stone edge,Sandstorm,Power gem and Iron defense. Nosepass:Earth power,Stone edge,Rest and Sandstorm. and, Tyrantrum:Dragon claw,Dragon tail,Head smash and Earthquake. ---- Final Gym Leader.Chris Throndyke Residence:Emerald Coast. Badge:Pool Badge. Type Prefernce:Water. Weather or Lighting condition:Tsunami. Pokemon: Barbaracle:Razor shell,Scald,Ice beam and Smack down. Swanna:Hurrican,Air slash,Brine and Dive. Lumineon:Dive,Waterfall,Surf and Water tail. Luvdisc:Aqua ring,Water pulse,water sport and Aqua jet. Wailmer:Hydro pump,Whirlpool,Icy wind and Rollout. and,Lapras:Sheer cold,Surf,Dive and Rain Dance. ---- Elite Eight In order to face the Champion,the tourney winner must face and beat the Elite Eight in any order they choose. Their rooms also have themes and or decorations. ---- Elite Eight Member.Metal Sonic Type Perference:Steel. Room:Steel swords and armor plastered around the room. Pokemon: Magnezone:Gyro Ball,Zap Cannon,Flash Cannon,Wild Charge. Steelix:Iron Tail,Dig,Earth Power,Iron Head. Bronzong:Gyro Ball,Zen Headbutt,Iron Head,Gravity. Aegislash:King's Sheild,Flash Cannon,Shadow Claw,Shadow Sneak. Bastiodon:Iron Head,Iron Defense,Ancientpower,Rock Slide. Klefki:Play Rough,Crafty Shield,Flash Cannon,Metal Sound. ---- Elite Eight Member.Marine the Raccoon Type Preference:Water. Room:Waterfall on each side of the room. Pokemon: Blastoise:Hydro Pump,Aqua Tail,Water Pulse,Water Gun. Ferligator:Hydro Pump,Surf,Waterfall,Dive. Swampert:Muddy Water,Whirlpool,Earthquake,Mud Bomb. Empleoeon:Aqua Jet,Brine,Metal Claw,Flash Coannon. Samurott:Surf,Waterfall,Dive,Water Pledge. Greninja:Water Shuriken,Waterall,Dark Pulse,Night Slash. ---- Elite Eight Member.Cosmo Type Peference:Grass. Room:Flowers all over the ground and on the walls. Pokemon: Venusaur:Solarbeam,Razor Leaf,Sludge Bomb,Toxic. Meganium:Magical Leaf,Petal Dance,Grass Knot,Energy Ball. Grovyle:Leaf Storm,Leaf Blade,Absorb,Grass Knot. Torterra:Giga Drain,Mega Drain,Earth Power,Earthquake. Serperior:Leaf Storm,Giga Drain,Solarbeam,Grass Pledge. Chesnaught:Spiky Shield,Wood Hammer,Hammer Arm,Power-Up Punch. ---- Elite Eight Member.Silver Type Perference;Psychic. Room:Everything floats except Trainers and Pokemon. Pokemon: Alakazam:Psychic,Psycho Cut,Psybeam,Confusion. Girafarig:Zen Headbutt,Agility,Double Hit,Stomp. Mime Jr:Role Play,Psychic,Light Screen,Future Sight. Chimecho:Extrasensory,Psywave,Confusion,Gravity. Swoobt:Psyshock,Future Sight,Air Slash,Fly. Meowstic Female:Stored Power,Future Sight,Extrasensory,Psybeam. ---- Elite Eight Member.Knuckles the Echidna Type Perference:Fighting. Room:Punching bags everywhere. Pokemon: Primeape:Close combat,Punishment,Thrash and Cross Chop. Hariyama:Reversal,Close combat,Endure and Wake-up slap. Gallade:Close combat,Psycho cut,Drain punch and Confusion. Breloom:Dynamic punch,Seed bomb,Mind reader and Sky uppercut. Hawlucha:Sky drop,Sky attack,High jump kick and Flying press. and, Machamp:Submission,Vital throw,Revenge and Seismic toss. ---- Elite Eight Member.Amy Rose Type Perference:Normal. Room:Pictures of friends. Pokemon: Persian:Night slash,Cpativate,Assurance and Slash. Kangaskhan:Reversal.Sucker punch,Double hit and Dizzy punch. Fletchling:Tailwind,Acrobatics,Flame charge and Steel wing. Ditto:Transform. Lickilicky:Gyro ball,Power whip,Rollout and Rock climb. and, Lopunny:Bounce,Charm,Baton pass and Rock smash. ---- Elite Eight Member.Miles "Tails" Prower Type Perference:Electric. Room:Inventions everywhere. Pokemon: Electrabuzz:Thunder,Thunderbolt,.Thunder punch and Light screen. Ampharos:Power gem,Discharge,Signal beam and Brick break. Manectric:Charge,Discharge,Thunder fang and Iron tail. Luxray:Shock wave,Crunch,Bite and Spark. Lanturn:Hydro pump,Bubblebeam,Electro ball and Dive. and, Heliosk:Wild charge,Electric terrain,Bulldoze and Cut. ---- Elite Eight Member.Sonic the Hedgehog Type Perference:Dragon. Room:Inspired by past adventures. Pokemon: Altaria:Dragon pulse,Sky attack,Fly and Dragon breath. Flygon:Sand tomb,Hyper beam,Dragon claw and Dragon tail. Kingdra:Whirlpool,Surf,Twister and Dragon rage. Shelgon:Dragon claw,Dragon breath,Outrage and Zen headbutt. Tyrunt:Earthquake,Crunch,Dragon tail and Arial ace. and, Sliggoo:Dragon pulse,Dragon claw,Outrage and Sludge bomb. ---- The Championship Battle After beating the Elite Eight,the challenger rides an elevator up to the Little Planet and meets up with the Champions:The 2 strongest trainers on Mobius. Room:Filled with planets. Champions:Dani the Bat:who uses Fairy types and Burst the Fox:Who uses Poison types. The two battle in Tag Team style. ---- Dani's Pokemon: Clefable:Disarming voice,Dazzling gleam,Confide and Zen headbutt. Wigglytuyff:Play rough,Sweet kiss,Copycat and Wake-up slap. Granbull:Charm,Play rough,Dazzling gleam and Thunder punch. Florges:Grass knot,Energy ball,Fairy wind and Moonblast. Togekiss:Air slash,Fly,Sweet kiss and Psychic. and, Sylveon:Moonblast, Dzzling Gleam, Draining Kiss and Cut. Burst's Pokemon: Nidoqueen:Poison jab,Sludge bomb,Bulldoze and Earth power. Nidoking:Sludge wave,Dig,Earthquake and Venoshock. Skunktank:Toxic,Poison gas,Night slash and Payback. Amoongus:Clear smog,Toxic,Solarbeam and Grass knot. Ariados:Cross poison,Poison jab,Pin missile and Spider web. and, Dragalge:Twister,Draco meteor,Acid armor and Sludge wave. After beating the chamions,the winner recieves twenty five thousand dollars and an invite to compete in a Pokemon league in the Pokemon universe. Category:Activities